


VID - Sweater Weather

by kiki_miserychic



Category: House of the Devil
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*pizza emoji*</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID - Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollywoodgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodgrrl/gifts).



|  ******vid title:** Sweater Weather  
**music:** Postmodern Jukebox featuring Cristina Gatti  
**source:** House of the Devil  
**duration:** 2:08  
**Notes:** Made for hollywoodgrrl for festivids  
**summary:** *pizza emoji*  
**content notes:** I prefer not to give content notes (viewer proceeds at their own risk: could be anything)  
  
---|---  
  
**download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/q2OEcf41H3o)   
[103mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/dd7r7hkg4c77g07/Sweater_Weather_-_House_of_the_Devil_-_kiki_miserychic.m4v)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/139572729990)

_Use the sleeves of my sweater_  
Let's have an adventure  
Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered  
Touch my neck and I'll touch yours  
You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh 

_She knows what I think about_  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no  
No, no 

_'Cause it's too cold_  
For you here   
So now let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater 

_(dance break)_

_'Cause it's too cold_  
For you here   
So now let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater 

_The holes of my sweater  
_


End file.
